


Fragile

by orphan_account



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, Don’t judge too hard please 🙈, Getting Together, M/M, Re-upload, This is really old 😑👋🏻, [Tamara and Celia only mentioned], summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Would it be cliché if I kissed you in the rain?”[Re-upload to my new AO3]
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Kudos: 26





	Fragile

“Come on, Call!” Aaron tugged on his arm. Call didn't move. Aaron narrowed his eyes.  
“It’s actually nice outside. Don't tell me that you’re gonna make me spend my summer indoors.”  
Call groaned, but put on his shoes. He shuffled after Aaron. “It’s a bit cloudy out. Put on a jacket.” He ordered his friend.  
Aaron nodded gratefully (still grinning in triumph), and quickly ran upstairs. Upon his return, Call yelled, “Dad! We’re going on a walk!”  
The summer heat still hung heavy in the air, but it was less noticeable with the slight breeze. The sky was clouded, and the weather was… perfect. Aaron sighed, reaching over to take Call’s hand.  
Their walks were never silent, always full of the two boys’ constant conversation. It was about the things that didn't matter, but also mattered the most. Things like plans for the future and childhood memories.   
Call’s feet slowed. They were standing in front of the neighborhood park. It was empty, and raindrops had begun to fall onto the pavement. They settled for sitting beneath the playground, waiting for the rain to stop.  
“It doesn’t look like it’s letting up at all.” Aaron observed. “Maybe we should just walk home.”  
Neither boy moved. Maybe they were just content sitting together, listening to the sounds the rain made as it thumped against the plastic equipment.  
Call glanced over at Aaron, and saw he had moved a lot closer, perhaps more than necessary. His eyes flicked to his lips, but once again, they both were completely still.  
They’d kissed before. Short, passionate, and hurried kisses. Neither knew what they meant. Neither ever brought it up. To bring it up would mean facing his feelings, and Call wasn’t ready for that. He was supposed to like people like Celia, people like Tamara. But trying to force himself to do so hurt more than anything he’d ever endured.  
Call was scared.  
He was scared of what would happen if people found out. Found out that he was gay. Just another way he was an outcast. Another way he wasn’t like anybody else. Aaron was the only one who understood that. He knew what it was like to be the weird kid.  
“Would it be cliché if I kissed you in the rain?” Aaron whispered, and Call could feel his breath against his cheek.  
“What?” Call shot back, not out of confusion, but surprise.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Call nodded dumbly. Luckily, he didn't have time to regret a more eloquent response, because Aaron’s lips were pressed again his. And Aaron’s perfect hands were combing through his hair. It would mess it up, sure, but Call didn't mind. Because something about this kiss was different.  
Before, they’d always had to rush things. They had to sneak around and be quick as not to get caught. Here, there was nobody to judge them, no need to hurry. This kiss was equally as passionate, but a lot slower, a lot more… honest.  
Eventually, Call came back up for air. He heard thunder, as the rain poured more heavily. But he didn't care. The air felt like it was cracking with energy.  
Aaron blinked at him. “Call,” He murmured, breathless.  
“Aaron,” Before Call really realized what he was doing, the words slipped out of his mouth, “What does this mean?”  
“What do you want it to mean?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Me neither.”  
Their hands touched. A beat passed. “Do you want to try…” Call cleared his throat. “Do you want to try being… you know.”  
“Boyfriends?”  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron smiled that dazzling smile once again. “Yeah, that would be great. We don’t have to tell people, you know.”  
Call nodded. “Maybe… maybe later. When things are less,” He gestured vaguely, unable to find the words.  
“Fragile?”  
“Yes. Fragile.”


End file.
